


A Familiar Slide

by Aumbry



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hand Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumbry/pseuds/Aumbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A particular kink doesn't have to be that kinky just particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Slide

Peter likes hands. Specifically, long fingers with raised ridges and palms as smooth as silk. This isn't the rule, of course. There are many exceptions: rounded nails on short fingers, scars that write their victory over once pristine skin. Or maybe he just likes hands no matter how they come. He hadn't thought about it.

Elizabeth has beautiful hands. The lines on her palms shine vividly when he holds them up into the light to kiss along their length, from the tips of her manicured nails to the creamy swatch of her wrists. He can't get enough of them, touching them, kissing them, or sucking on them. He knows every bump of her knuckles, every line on her palms, explored every inch of them with his lips, tongue slipping between fingers and tasting all that sweet perfection. He loves biting up from her wrists to those straight digits, licking between fingers that twitch and spread to make way for his questing mouth. So beautiful, so _perfect_.

Sometimes he just wants to spend hours worshiping those gifts from god, especially after a hard day at the office. After ten years of marriage Elizabeth has gotten good at knowing when he has had a bad day and if she's home she'll offer him her hands. She'll let him tease them with his lips, suck her fingers until they're dripping with saliva, let him litter her skin with kisses, and worship each appendage until he slides his way across her body and makes love to her until neither of them can move.

Peter loves Elizabeth.

She's his slice of Heaven on Earth and he indulges every chance he gets. Especially when she gives him her hands before she kisses his mouth.


End file.
